The ability to grasp flat or gently curved surfaces repeatably and releasably has several compelling robotic applications including, but not limited to, the perching of micro air vehicles (MAVs) on walls or ceilings and the grappling of objects in general or orbital debris in space. The present invention advances the art by providing grasping devices using directional adhesives for such applications.